


Dark Chocolate

by Kit2000andAnna



Series: Dark Chocolate CLEON [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil (Movieverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Chocolate, F/M, Love, Married Life, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit2000andAnna/pseuds/Kit2000andAnna
Summary: After watching a very good and informative TV show on "Health Channel", Claire couldn't but think of her appearance. Leon was coming home tomorrow and she wanted to look perfect by his arrival.





	Dark Chocolate

**Dark chocolate**

 

After watching a very good and informative TV show on “Health Channel”, Claire couldn’t but think of her appearance. There were lots of good advices of how to make your skin smooth, gentle and forever young. Well, it wasn’t like Claire needed it anyway, but the recipes were so interesting, that one day Claire decided to try one of them.

Leon was coming home tomorrow and she wanted to look perfect by his arrival. So the young lady took a dark chocolate bar and made a special spa-mask, which she put on her face, neck and décolleté. To achieve a better result she needed to wait until the chocolate would dry a little on her skin. So, young Mrs. Kennedy wrapped herself in a long towel and lay on a sofa to get some mental rest. The sweet scent of chocolate and the warmth on her body relaxed her and soon she drifted off into a peaceful slumber. 

It was hard to tell how long she stayed like that, until her skin started to send pleasant impulses to her brain. Or was it just her skin?

Claire stirred up in her sleep, feeling something hot and moist on her neck. It felt like someone was kissing her there. The realization made the girl wide awake at once. She threw her gaze on the intruder who dared to disturb her in a minute of vulnerability, but all she could see was a familiar dark-blond mane. 

Her eyes widened in disbelieve. Leon had come back earlier than it was planned!

“Mmmm…Claire, now every time I will taste chocolate I will associate it with your velvet skin. Now it’s the best dessert for me, honey. Just as I love it: a little bitter yet sweet and delicious. Did you know that I adore dark chocolate?” she heard him purring those words into her skin, while his lips and tongue made their way down her neck to her collarbone. “Hmmm, my love, why didn’t you give me a treat like this before?”

Claire gulped uneasily in response. She didn’t even think to show him this spa-mask in the first place! But it seemed that he praised it too highly to her great terror!

“ _I need to take a shower_!” she screamed in her mind, but her confusion and embarrassment couldn’t get even worse, could it? Actually it could… It looked like her husband decided to clean her body from the dark-brown sweetness using his own methods. She swallowed hard when he placed his slightly cool hands on the top of the towel and started to unwrap it slowly as if she was some kind of an expensive candy; his lips never leaving her décolleté without wet kisses and caresses. Claire sensed electric shivers running up and down her spine under his touches.

But to his great disappointment, Mrs. Kennedy didn’t give him that perfect opportunity to play naughty. She slapped his hands away and after winning a moment of his disorientation, she fastened the towel on her chest tightly and sneaked out from his grasping captivity, saying that she had to take a shower and make herself look more appropriate.

Leon half-lay on a sofa and watched his beautiful and seductive wife running upstairs and hiding behind a corner. Her attitude forced him to fall into stupor. He didn’t understand why she got mad at him. But even if she was aggravated, he didn’t have plans to surrender. He missed her a lot during that brain-draining mission.    

A brilliant idea visited his even more brilliant mind. Of course! He would go to the bathroom and accompany his beauty, begging her to forgive his daring and boyish behavior with his tender caresses. It wasn’t his fault after all. He had lost his mind from that sweet taste and scent on her skin.

Claire had already washed the chocolate away from her body, when she sensed Leon’s presence in the bath cabin. Her eyes were closed, but she knew it was him. The only thing that made her surprised was his soundless entrance.  Well, he was an agent after all. No one knew how many spying skills he had in his sleeve.

She felt his soft lips on her neck, right where her pulse was pumping.  His strong yet gentle arms embrace her from behind, making her back meet his broad chest. A quiet “Sorry for embarrassing you, sweetheart” was enough for her to show a blissful smile. Claire’s body relaxed as she turned in his arms and offered him a long and sensual kiss. She entrusted herself to him, giving in to his charms.

After another kiss, that made them both breathless, she pressed her forehead to his strong shoulder and said in a shy manner:

“I wanted to look perfect by the time you return, but you ruined my spa-procedure,” and a small laugh escaped her throat, it sounded like a melody to Leon’s ears though.

“Actually, you look perfect anytime. You are ideal, Claire, the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. And I am dying from happiness that you belong to me,” he answered heartily, running his fingers through her long wet hair.

“A possessive type, huh?” she looked up at him, arcing her eyebrow and smiling mischievously, but her playful mood fainted into thin air when she heard his suddenly hoarse deep voice and got into captivity of his dangerously darkened blue-eyes.

“And you don’t have any idea of how much I am,” and he slammed his lips on hers in a very domineering kiss, pressing her fragile body to his so tightly, that Claire forgot how to breathe. Her knees didn’t provide her needed support anymore, and her head started to spin with a sonic speed, making her dizzy and happy at the same time. Claire was drowning in the ocean of those emotions Leon was gladly gifting her with.  She didn’t even notice when he made their way out of the bathroom and carried her to their king-sized bed of their private chamber.

He didn’t get tired of showing her the way he loved her during the whole evening and night. He treasured every second they shared together.

Claire was on the 7th Heaven from happiness. Her husband was so caring and attentive, and he was the gentlest person in the world. Under his caresses she could feel herself like a blooming rose. He knew everything she needed and granted her with it. They could understand each other without using words. They had the harmony between their souls that no one would ever explain. Claire Kennedy’s heart flipped every time Leon whispered the words of love in her sensitive skin. 

“I love you, my beauty. I missed you so much,” he kept on telling her those words, never forgetting to shower her with sweet kisses.

“I thought I would go crazy without you,” she whispered back, while burying her fingers in his still wet thick hair. She kissed him like not remembering herself, trying to give him everything she got. And he was grateful, because she was the only one he longed for.

The young couple was soaring in their own little yet colorful world, that was called “LOVE”.  


End file.
